RWBY/Trivia
The first letter of each of the four main characters name refer to the title of the series, they can also be associated with the color. R'uby (Red), '''W'eiss (White), 'B'lake (Black), and 'Y'ang (Yellow). * The four main characters allude to fairy tales, Ruby being Little Red Riding Hood, Weiss Schnee being Snow White, Blake Belladonna being Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Yang being Goldilocks. ** Fittingly, Ruby and Yang have appearance traits relating to their allusions, Ruby having the red hooded cloak and Yang having blonde hair. ** Weiss and Blake might have appearance differences (Snow White had ebony hair, Weiss's is white; Blake, like the Beast, has animal traits), but both even connections to the supporting character: Blake dated a monstruous half-animal (Adam Taurus) and Weiss has a short butler with seven personalities (Klein Seiben, whose name even means "small seven"). ** In the video game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, Blake and Weiss have palette swaps with the same color schemes of their Disney inspirations. * The other main team, JNPR, has four characters inspired by crossdressers: Jaune Arc is Joan of Arc, Nora Valkyrie alludes to Thor, Pyrrha was the name Achilles hid himself as a woman, and Lie Ren is based on Mulan. More specifically, the characters are of the gender their allusions crossdressed as, with Ren's pink streak in his hair the only major link to this fact. * Minor team CRDL has a bird theme, team leader Cardin Winchester having a link to Jaune's allusion (the Cardinal of Winchester sent Joan of Arc to be burned at the stake). * Another major influence is The Wizard of Oz: Ozpin is the wizard himself, along with the farmboy Oscar (the original incarnation of the character, whose soul eventually moved onto Ozpin and Oscar, is Ozma, named after a princess of Oz); Glynda Goodwitch has a name and surname borrowed from the Witch of the South; General Ironwood is the Tin Woodsman; Qrow Branwen is the Scarecrow; and Leonardo Lionheart is the Cowardly Lion. ** Lionheart proves his allusion when he tries fleeing a battle near the end of Volume 5, only to be cut down by a Grimm. * Out of all four trailers "Red" does not have an opening sentence (but it could be the tombstone message). So far each could be taken literally relating to the characters backstory in the series: ** '''White - has had to deal with a great loss, and even though she may (not) feel sorrow, what was lost is irreplaceable. ** Black - is taking on someone else's ideals and becoming smothered by them. She is looking for a way to liberate herself from the burden. ** Yellow - was judged for not being similar to the rest, but for every misstep that occurred she became internally different. * In the "Red" trailer, the tombstone reads "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter", an allusion to Thomas Moore's poem, The Last Rose of Summer. * Because of how Red vs. Blue ended and because the first RWBY trailer was placed right after the credits, many fans assumed RvB had finished. However, this is not the case. In Podcast 191, Monty Oum, Gus Sorola, and Miles Luna all stated that they will be continuing to make Red vs. Blue as long as people are willing to watch it. * People believed that the 'B' stood for Blue, in accordance with the more commonly know 'RYB' which defines the primary colors usage as well as Red vs. Blue. This was later proven untrue when the trailer cemented it was in fact Black. * Weiss' sword, Myrtenaster, appears to translate, from German, as 'myrtle aspen', both of these being varieties of plant. * The characters usually have names inspired by colors, even if in other languages (Weiss is "White" in German, "Jaune" is yellow in French), an example of what Monty suggested about the naming customs of the world in RWBY. ** There are a few exceptions, Ozpin notably coming to mind. However, the character is revealed to be more ancient than the colorful naming costume in the world of Remnant. This also applied to his nemesis, Salem. * RWBY is the first main Rooster Teeth series to be 100% animated. * The Black trailer is the first trailer to have fully voice-acted lines, and is also the first trailer to reveal a supporting character. * The Yellow Trailer features remixes from the other three pieces of music, as well as Yellow's appearing during her final battle. * The DJ in the Yellow Trailer parodies the artist's headgear of DJ Deadmau5, with it being a black bear head instead of a red mouse head. * Miltia and Melanie could be parodies of Delia and Deidre Dennis from the Batman Beyond Universe, where the characters have the same interactions with each ending the sentences with the sister's name. * The original voice actor for Junior was supposed to be Gavin, however Monty Oum decided that he sounded "too important" and used Jack Pattillo instead, saving Gavin for a later role. ** Gavin later voiced Scarlet David, teammate of the characters played by Michael Jones (Sun), Kerry Shawcross (Neptune) and Joshua Ornelas (Sage). Funnily enough, Gavin's middle name is David, which may be why he landed the role of Scarlet. * Only two of the Rooster Teeth founders have roles in RWBY, Joel Heyman as Professor Oobleck, and Burnie Burns as Taiyang, the father of Ruby and Yang. However, Matt Hullum has auditioned for Ozpin (who was eventually played by Shannon McCormick) and the producers have said he will eventually get a major part. Geoff Ramsey stated he's only waiting for an invite to make at least a cameo. * The series' convention for naming teams extended to the names used to refer to the RWBY fandom (FNDM) and the show's crew members (CRWBY). * The continents of Remnant are inspired by ketchup smears made on a napkin Monty was using while at IHOP. * Peter Port is known to catch Grimm in cages, a habit that may have been inherited from his voice actor Ryan Haywood. Unlike Ryan, Port does it for a more noble cause, a combination of keeping the populace safe and helping his students train. * While the first three volumes were animated in Monty's preferred software Poser, Volume 4 on moved onto Autodesk Maya, the industry standard that was already used to create assets. Monty had long preferred Poser for its simpler interface, but in January 2015 his Twitter had mentioned Maya a few times (including his very last tweet, one day before the medical procedure that led to his death), showing Monty was attempting to learn it and move his work onto Maya. *In Volume 7, animators Joel Mann and Dustin Matthews are caricatured into a Drunk Mann and his Drinking Buddy, and a bounty board in the episode "Sparks" has the names of many crew members. Category:RWBY Category:Trivia Pages